The invention relates to a coupling means for connecting a handle part and a tool part of a gardening tool. The coupling means comprises an insertion member and a receiving member, each fastened to or integrated with either the handle part or the tool part.
Coupling means of this kind are disclosed in DE patent publications no. 35 19 544 (Rux) and 32 46 887 (Wolf-Gerate).
The Rux patent shows a coupling means wherein the receiving member comprises a tube piece in which an insert with a manually slidable locking means that is biased against its locked position with a spring. In the locked position the locking means engages the insertion member. The disclosed coupling means to imply the assembling of a large number of single parts.
The Wolf-Gerate patent discloses a coupling means having the same basic features as indicated above in connection with the Rux patent, with the addition that the spring is a leaf spring secured in one end in a recess in the insert facing the the tube piece, while a part af the spring close to the other free end has a bending for engaging a retaining part of the insertion member. The said bending is formed with an inclination related to the insertion movement of the retaining part, allowing deflection of the spring during insertion, whereas the opposite side of the bending has a face normal to the withdrawal movement of the retaining part. A slidable and manually activated push-button is provided in the insert for releasing the retaining part of the insertion member as the button pushes the free end of the spring away from its locking position.